


On My Mind

by xraythebae



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, mindreader!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xraythebae/pseuds/xraythebae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the AU prompt: </p><p>Person A is thinking sexually graphic or generally odd thoughts and suddenly panics and thinks “If you’re a mind reader, cough right now.”</p><p>Person B coughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RT fic, so be kind. You may have seen this posted on my tumblr! <3

Gavin sighed deeply, staring at his computer screen with a blank expression while his thumb traced idly over the rim of his Redbull can. He was currently in the middle of compressing a file for their next Minecraft Let’s Play and much like how his morning was going, progress was extremely slow. Normally, he’d be pestering the other men in hopes of getting some entertainment, but he and Geoff arrived earlier than usual today, which hardly ever happened. Burnie wanted to discuss something with Geoff though, probably about the upcoming film, so of course he had to drag Gavin along. As the hour ticked on, some of the crew started filling in, and by the time the little bar had reached fifty percent, there was only one other member missing.

The brit took a quick swig of the energy drink as he felt his eyelids begin to droop. Just when he was starting to nod off, suddenly a chorus of, “Goodmornings” shook him awake. Gavin sat his can down before spinning his chair around to face the latecomer. To no one’s surprise, Ryan strolled into the room, greeting everyone eagerly.

“Hello, Ryan!” Gavin chirped, now bright-eyed and out of his slumber. Without thinking, he brought his hand up to give the man a little wave.

“Hey, Gavin!” The gent replied with a nod and a warm smile.

Now that they were all in their rightful place, a spark seemed to ignite the room. The final piece of their puzzle set everyone ablaze as the gloomy, mid-morning silence was replaced by chaotic chatter and loud laughter. The day seemed to move by faster now, as did Gavin’s progress, and yet he found his mind drifting towards other things.

His earlier interaction with Ryan led to his chair being slightly swiveled towards the door, which now gave him full view of the room. Since his attention didn’t really need to be occupied with his painfully slow percentage bar, he allowed himself to become distracted. This, however, backfired because he soon found interest in something he really shouldn’t… and it’s name was Ryan Haywood.

Now, Gavin already knows full well about his own attraction towards men. He was completely comfortable with it and has put it out there to his friends on numerous occasions. They were all fine with it, as they should be, and he was too. Hell, he even went so far as to experiment with this some nights. Needless to say, he didn’t mind it in the least bit.

What he  _did_  mind though, was the way Ryan’s shirt seemed to reveal a small patch of skin as he lifted his arms above his head for a quick stretch. Another thing he  _definitely_  minded, was the way the black fabric strained against his chest and biceps, leaving nothing left to his imagination. It was extremely frustrating and slightly unsettling. Gavin knew it was wrong to notice these things about his friend, but the third Redbull can he just chugged five minutes ago had his mind and heart racing.

It was weird to be in this situation, not only for obvious reasons, but also because Gavin never seemed to find him this attractive before. He always considered him to be handsome, sure, but that was one thing. This was entirely another thing altogether and it probably should be left alone, but Gavin wasn’t known for being the smartest guy around. From the corner of his eye, he continued to observe the other man. Maybe it’s Ryan’s jeans that’s the cause. They’re a little tighter than usual today and are snug in  _all_  the right places. Or maybe it’s his newly groomed beard that could be the reason. It made him look way more appealing. No, it’s got to be those sandy locks of hair that always looked perfectly misplaced.

Gavin gasped under his breath, watching as Ryan swept a hand through his hair while chuckling at something Ray said. It happened right on cue… and left him even more confused than before. Another feeling washed over him as well, but this one was far more unwelcoming because it also brought upon graphic images. Suddenly, his mind ventured off into another place. A dark one. A private one. One where he was lying on his back with Ryan hovering above him.

His breath hitched as he pictured  _his_  hand being the one to comb through Ryan’s luscious hair. He could almost feel his slender fingers becoming tangled in the soft waves, grasping them sharply and tugging the man closer. The scratch of his beard against his neck, the grinding of denim between his legs, and the large, rough hands trailing down his tanned skin. For some reason he couldn’t escape these thoughts. Thankfully, Michael was there to help him out.

“Gavin? Hellooooo? Hey, moron!” The heated images soon faded and instead of seeing Ryan, he got a face full of his grumpy friend.

“What’s that? Sorry, zoned out for a bit there.” He let out a nervous chuckle and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.  _Bloody hell… what’s gotten into me?_

“You okay today, Gav?” Michael was currently editing his latest Rage Quit, but paused his work to give him a concerned look.

“Pfft, when have I ever been okay, Micoo?” He replied, hoping his friend wouldn’t notice the distress he’s in. Usually, he’d trust Michael with anything. He’s his boi after all… but his sudden desire for his coworker wasn’t something he really needed to burden him with. With an eyeroll, Michael accepted his answer and went back to his work…. and so did Gavin.

As the hours dragged on, Gavin was lucky enough to finish compressing the file, only to have Geoff tell him to edit another Let’s Play. The work was tedious, but somehow he managed to power through it. Along the way, he started to get back to being his regular self. He did absolutely anything he could to keep his mind off Ryan though.

Gavin bothered Michael, poking him in the ribs and bumping his arm to infuriate him. Unfortunately, it worked a little too well and he ended up almost getting punched in the face for it. After that, he moved onto Ray. Together they joked and laughed and all seemed well. Until Ray decided to get invested in his game and ended up dropping the conversation. Not that he was being rude, Ray did tend to do this sometimes, and Gavin was okay with it. By the time lunch rolled around, he’d already annoyed Geoff to the point where the man had to leave the room to catch a break. He even bugged Jack, teasing him with playful insults and harmful jokes. He was just about to turn his attention to Ryan, because the man had questioned his vocabulary after his conversation with Jack, but thankfully he didn’t need to.

“LLLLLLLLet’s eat!” Ray yelled happily as he collected his things to go. The room erupted with giggles and various eyerolls. Geoff merely shook his head at the lad. Michael said his goodbyes and went to check on Lindsay, while the rest of the crew waited at the door. They were all arguing about where they should go to eat today. Usually they’d bring their own meals or head out separately, but once in a while they’d group together to eat. Gavin enjoyed it a lot when they did, but today he noticed Ryan was in on it, and decided that maybe he’d better stay today. His mind has been conspiring against him lately, so it’d probably be best if he avoided the other man, just for today.

Once an agreement was finally reached, Geoff shot Gavin a confused look. “You coming, Gav?” The brit tried to pick his words carefully, not wanting to alarm his friend.

“Nah, I’ll just pick something out of the fridge. This bloody Let’s Play is takingforever and I need to finish it. I don’t want to be here all night. Go on without me.”

Geoff gave him a skeptical look, but edged closer to the door. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine!” He replied with a smile. Thankfully, Geoff bought it and soon enough, Gavin was left alone with his work. Five minutes later, he was starting to tune out again and beginning to question his feelings for Ryan. A low rumble in his stomach caught him off guard and he remember that he needed to eat. Happy to have the distraction, he hopped out of his seat and left the room.

It didn’t take him long to reach the kitchen area where the fridge was kept. Gavin was surprised to see it empty, but went on with his search for food. He’d scrambled a couple of snacks together and was just searching for a drink when suddenly an arm reached past him towards the fridge.

“Excuse me…”

The brit squawked and staggered backwards, bumping into someone hard. He turned to face the culprit and soon realized that life was definitely plotting against him today.

“Bloody hell, Ryan! You nearly scared me half to death. Warn a guy next time!” Gavin frowned deeply at him, upset because of all the people it could’ve been, it just had to be him.

“Hey, I said excuse me.” He countered in defense, giving him a pointed look. Gavin took a deep breath and shook his head. Ryan probably assumed it was in annoyance, when really he was just trying to shake the thought of how warm Ryan’s body would feel pressed up against his. Damn it.

“Are you okay?” Gavin was brought back to life at the sound of his voice. 

“Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I be? Pfft.” He replied cooly, giving the man a strange look.

“You just seem a little… off…” Ryan said, looking him up and down.

Gavin laughed in response. “Off? Me? No, you’ve got it all wrong. I’m on it today. Spot on. I’m totally on.”  _Yeah, turned on._

Ryan let out a chuckle of his own and stepped back. “Alright, well, I’m sorry for scaring you. It wasn’t my intention.”

He only shrugged. “It’s fine, Rye-bread.” Gavin wanted to ask why he bothered to stay behind, before he noticed the sandwich in Ryan’s hand. Within a few minutes, they both made their way back to the AH room and sat down at their respective seats to eat. Ryan tried to make small chit chat throughout, but Gavin only busied himself with his work.

Gavin finished with his snacks quickly and stood up to throw them away, but of course he had to sneak a glance towards the gent. He stifled a giggle which caught the other man’s attention.

“What?” Ryan asked.

“You got something,” He gestured to his upper lip, “right there.” Ryan raised an eyebrow and attempted to get it off. Gavin assumed he would’ve used his hand, or a napkin maybe, but God was he wrong.  _So wrong_ _._  Instead, he stared as the older man’s tongue peaked out from between his lips and swiped at the mess.

Of course, Gavin refused to think anything innocent about this scene. All he saw was how Ryan’s tongue seemed to expertly do the job… and how well it’d probably feel along his shaft. His breathing became short as he pictured Ryan between his legs, peering up at him with mischievous, bright blue eyes, before swallowing him down. Oh, how he craved the warm wetness of the man’s mouth against his skin. Gavin’s knees trembled at the thought of his beard scratching the inside of his thighs. Once again, his fascination with those sandy locks came into play. He could use them to his advantage, to force Ryan into taking him  _even more._

“Did I get it?” The familiar voice brought him back into reality, although he desperately wished to stay in his fantasy. He noticed the gent was giving him a weird look.

“What?” It took Gavin a moment to realize what was going on. “Oh, yeah. You did. It’s all gone.” He nervously smiled. Ryan relaxed and returned it.  _I need to get the hell out of here._

“Alright, well. Pardon me, Ryan. I need to use the restroom.” He quickly excused himself and made his way towards the door. He was almost in the clear until he felt a strong hand grip his wrist. Stopped in his tracks, he cautiously  turned to face his friend. Gavin’s knees almost buckled at the warm contact on his skin, but managed to control himself.

“Before you go, could you bring me a Coke when you come back?”

He breathed out a sigh of relief and was about to nod, until he noticed how easily Ryan kept him in place. Gavin knew he was a small guy, so he can be overpowered with no problem at all, but Ryan was so strong and so dominant. Now, Gavin certainly wasn’t a kinky guy, but the thought of being controlled suddenly sparked pleasure within him.  _Yeah, I definitely need to leave. Right now._

“Okay, sure thing. Be right back.” He tore his arm out of the iron grip and hurriedly ran towards the bathroom to calm himself down.

 

————————————-

 

Gavin entered the room slowly and with a strong determination to not let his mind get the best of him this time. He handed Ryan his drink with minimal eye contact and headed to his seat to finish his work.

“Thanks, Gav.” A loud pop and fizzing was heard. He kept his back towards the man as he replied, “No problem.”

He sighed and stared at his screen. Such little progress was made in his editing. He’d told Geoff he needed to finish this and yet nothing had been done. If he were to come back and see this… Yeah, okay, he really has to kick his butt into gear. With a newfound motivation, Gavin immersed himself in the video, paying Ryan no mind at all. That being said, he didn’t notice when the gent snuck up behind him. Or when he leaned forward over his shoulder to study his work. In fact, he only realized it when he felt a soft whisper brush across his ear.

“Gavin…” The brit jumped in surprise, kicking his feet out and nearly hitting Ryan in the face with his arm. A beep was heard and Gavin directed his focus back onto the screen only to find it blank.

“Shit…” Ryan mumbled. His earlier smug expression was now replaced with worry, “Please tell me you saved all of that.” Gavin could only nod in response.

“Good. Don’t worry, I can fix it. You probably just kicked the power cord or something.” He said reassuringly, before kneeling down and reaching under the desk. Gavin grabbed his chair and moved back to give him more room.  _Life, you cruel bastard_. Now, his only distraction was the one right in front of him. He awkwardly glanced around the room, trying his hardest to resist the stupid temptation to look. Alas, he was weak…

Gavin let his gaze land on Ryan, carefully watching as the man rummaged around under his desk. He silently observed the man’s ass, feeling incredibly shameful but aroused all at once. His earlier observation had been correct, that his jeans fit him perfectly. He wished that instead of kneeling, Ryan would’ve taken a much more provocative stance and bent forward… then he quickly brushed the thought from his mind. Oddly enough, not even a minute later, Ryan switched his position and Gavin felt the room burn hotter. It was almost as if he’d heard what he was thinking… Just as he was beginning to crumble, his computer screen flashed back to life and Ryan was standing before him.

“There, all fixed!” The gent crossed his arms and grinned happily, but Gavin only shot him a playful glare.

“You know, I would thank you… except that it was your fault anyways, so…” He stuck his tongue out like a child and Ryan merely chuckled.

“Ayyyy, guess who’s back?” Ray’s voice called out. Soon, the room was filled like before and everyone was focused on their work. Gavin could hardly work though, his filthy mind was betraying him once again.

“You okay, man?” He heard Ray ask him. Gavin took a sip of his drink before nodding.

_What is it with everyone today? It’s almost as if they know what’s going on… Wait, what if they know what I’m thinking? Like… they’re all mind readers or something?_

The Redbull was clearly getting to him as he felt himself begin to panic. He drummed his fingers nervously on his desk.

 _It could be possible, right? It would explain how they all know there’s something wrong with me…_   Gavin knew it was silly, but couldn’t help himself from thinking.  _If one of you doughnuts is reading my mind right now… cough._

Goosebumps trickled down his arm at the sound of someone obeying him.. No, it can’t be. It’s got to be a coincidence. He was too afraid to turn to see who it was, but of course… he had to try it one more time. Just to be sure.

_… Do it again …_

A minute ticked by and Gavin began to relax, but his head whipped around instantly when his fear was confirmed. He stared at Ryan as the man let out a cough, before smirking in his direction.  _No…_

“You alright there, Ryan?” Geoff asked, while Gavin tried to control his breathing.

“I’m fine… just got a little  _something_  stuck in my throat.” A suggestive wink was thrown his way as Gavin knew exactly what he meant.

_You’ve_ _got to be kidding me._

<3


End file.
